


72 Stunden

by xanthania



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthania/pseuds/xanthania
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt zehn Jahre nach Galaxias Tod. (Fast) alle glauben, dass die Shitennou und Kunzite lange tot seien. 72 Stunden und die Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände stellen Minakos Leben auf den Kopf. Oder sind es glückliche Umstände?





	72 Stunden

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe das Pairing Minako/Kunzite und möchte der deutschen Community gerne diese Geschichte spenden. Vielleicht gibt es ja da draußen Menschen, die sich ebenso wie ich für die Shittenou/Senshi begeistern können :). Charaktere sind eher an die Manga angelehnt (besonders Rei).
> 
> Soundtrack: Kettcar: 48 Stunden. Alle Charaktere gehörten Naoko Takeuchi (außer Masao und die ältere Dame in der U-Bahn).

5.57 Uhr

Der Blick der älteren Dame ihr gegenüber bohrte sich in Minako Aino. Trotzig starrte die blonde junge Frau zurück, während die U-Bahn der Yamanote-Linie unter ihr hinweg wummerte. Es war fast sechs Uhr morgens, der Tokyoter Verkehr bereits in vollem Gange, trotzdem hatten sie und Makoto Kino Glück gehabt, zwei Sitzplätze ergattert zu haben.

_Ein Drink weniger hätte gut getan,_  stellte Minako fest.  _Und der letzte Mojito war wie immer der Überflüssigste gewesen._ Die Nacht in Shinjuku war lang und wild gewesen, Makoto hatte auf einem Frauenabend bestanden, nachdem ihr Freund Hayato – der Idiot! – mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Makotos Kopf glitt auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin hinab und sie murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Die ältere Dame ihnen gegenüber schaute jetzt noch entsetzter. Ihr Blick streifte die Beine der beiden Freundinnen. Makotos Rock war ein wenig zu hoch gerutscht und zeigten viel Oberschenkel. Sie umklammerte ihre Handtasche fest auf ihrem Schoß. Ihre langen braunen Haare kitzelten in Minakos Dekolleté, auf dem sich Gänsehaut gebildet hatte, auch weil die U-Bahn wie immer viel zu weit heruntergekühlt war. Minako setzte hinter ihrer Sonnenbrille einen herausfordernden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mako-chan, wir sind gleich in Otsuka.", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu, die genervt stöhnte.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe einfach hier.", murmelte Makoto leise und rieb sich die Augen.

„Keine gute Idee.", grinste Minako.

Dann durchfuhren sie Ikebukuro, ein großer Bahnhof, den etliche Passagiere zum Ein- und Aussteigen nutzten. Das Abteil wurde noch voller, vor Minako stand nun ein Mann, dessen Schritt sich genau in Höhe ihres Kopfes befand. Sie fand das sehr witzig und lachte laut auf. Einige Passagiere schauten sie verständnislos an. Dann begann sie, in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Schlüssel zu suchen. Makoto hob ihren Kopf und verzog das Gesicht.

Es folgte eine Durchsage für Otsuka und die Mädchen standen auf, um sich zum Ausgang zu drängeln.  _Sumimasen._  „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte.", sagte Makoto und nahm Minako an die Hand.

Der Zug wurde langsamer und Minako wagte noch einen Blick durch die Menge zurück auf die alte Dame, doch sie war offenbar schon zuvor ausgestiegen, denn nun saß an ihrer Stelle ein Mann mit Zeitung.  _Yomiuri Shimbun._ Der Zug kam zum Stehen, Passagiere drängten zum Ausgang. In diesem Moment ließ der Mann die Zeitung ohne aufzusehen kurz sinken und Minako klappte der Mund auf.

Der Mann hatte lange silberne Haare, die er zu einem losen Dutt gebunden hatte. Er trug einen Business-Anzug und ebenso wie sie eine Sonnenbrille. Er hatte ein markantes Kinn und breite Schultern, offenbar war er kein Japaner. Sein Nebenmann sah neben ihm aus wie ein Schuljunge. Der Mann mit der Zeitung sah nicht auf, sondern war weiter in einen Artikel vertieft. Und doch wusste Minako, wer es war. Er  _musste_ es sein.  _Konnte_ er es sein?

Makoto zog an ihrem Arm. Zwei Frauen und ein gestresster Banker drängten sie von hinten zum Ausstieg. Sie musste ihre Augen von dem Mann lösen und stolperte auf den Gleis.

„Makoto!", rief sie ihrer Freundin zu. „Makoto, sieh!"

Ihre Freundin sah sich um, ihre Augen standen verdächtig quer. Sie war bleich.

Minako zeigte hektisch mit dem Finger in die Bahn. „Ich, ich habe jemanden erkannt! Mako, siehst du den Mann mit der Zeitung?", fragte sie. Makoto sah suchend in die aufgezeigte Richtung, der Gleis war voller Menschen. Doch auch Minako konnte niemanden mehr erkennen, der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Minako ging ein paar Schritte mit dem Zug mit, glaubte noch den Schopf mit der ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe in der Menge ausmachen zu können, doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr Schritt halten und der Zug rauschte davon.

Als sie sich umdrehte, erbrach sich Makoto gerade in einem der Mülleimer. Angewiderte Geschäftsmänner liefen an ihr vorbei. Eine rüstige Frau mit zwei Jungen an der Hand schimpfte lautstark über „diese Widerwärtigkeit". Als Makoto wieder aufsah, lächelte sie schief.

Minako lief ihr entgegen, stützte sie ein wenig, und führte sie aus dem Bahnhof, dem Hochhaus entgegen, in dem sie wohnten. Sie nahm ihre Freundin mit in ihre Wohnung, obwohl sie nur einige Stockwerke unter ihr wohnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Makoto ein wenig Zuwendung gebrauchen könnte.

Makoto stöhnte, als sie auf Minakos Sofa zusammensank. Sie murmelte leise etwas und Minako setzte sich zu ihr.

„Mina?", fragte Makoto leise, „du wolltest mir vorhin etwas zeigen, oder jemanden." Sie gähnte herzhaft.

Minako runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, vergiss es, Mako-Chan." Gedankenversunken strich Minako ihrer Freundin die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Augen schon geschlossen. Gerade wollte sie ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschen, doch Makoto war schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Die große Frau rollte sich friedlich zusammen. Lächelnd zog Minako ihr die High Heels aus und legte ihre Handtasche achtsam beiseite. Sie holte eine Schüssel aus der Küche – nur zur Sicherheit - und deckte sie zu. Auch ein Glas Wasser stellte sie bereit. Der morgendliche Kater war abzusehen.

Dann zog sich Minako die unbequeme Kleidung aus und stolperte ins Badezimmer. Eine unendliche Müdigkeit übermannte sie, aber sie zwang sich, ihr Make-Up abzuwaschen und ihre Zähne zu putzen. Als sie in den Badezimmerspiegel blickte, erschrak sie ein wenig. Eine bleiche Gestalt sah sie an, natürlich übernächtigt, der rote Lippenstift nicht mehr ganz an seinem Platz. Die Haare wesentlich weniger glatt und geschmeidig, als sie sie noch vor einigen Stunden vor eben diesem Spiegel zurecht gelegt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd spülte sie den gröbsten Schmutz der Nacht mit Wasser von der Haut, sah wieder auf und schlug – einen kurzen, leisen Schrei ausstoßend - die Hand vor dem Mund. Für eine Sekunde sah sie sich selbst, aber nicht als Minako, sondern als Venus, Prinzessin Venus aus längst vergangener Zeit und für ein kurzen Augenblick sah sie sein Gesicht neben ihrem – starr und stumm. Graue, kühle Augen aus einem markanten Gesicht. General Kunzite, einer der vier Könige des Himmels und Anführer der Shitennou, Wächter des Nahen Ostens.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Dann blinzelte sie zweimal und sah wieder sich. Minako Aino, 24, Studentin der Anglistik, in ihrer Wohnung im Tokyo des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sein Gesicht war verschwunden.

Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf das Waschbecken vor ihr auf und atmete schwer. Ihr Kopf drehte sich. War das der letzte Drink oder..? Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann sank sie auf den Boden des Badezimmers nieder und begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. In ihrem Kopf schlugen die Erinnerungen Purzelbäume. Kurze blitzartige Szenen aus dem Silbermillenium erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. So lange war sie davon geschont geblieben. Seit Galaxias Niedergang war Frieden eingekehrt. In Tokyo, auf der Welt, in ihrem Kopf. Und nun waren die Geister der Vergangenheit plötzlich wieder da?

Sie starrte eine Weile die weißen Fliesen ihre Badezimmers an und musste unvermittelt lachen. Mit dem Unterarm fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht. Sie sollte das nächste Mal wirklich weniger trinken.

* * *

13.10 Uhr

Der Freitag Morgen begann spät. Minako machte sich auf den Weg zu einer Vorlesung Ihrer Universität. Natürlich hatte sie bereits zwei Lehrveranstaltungen verpasst. Die vergangene Nacht saß ihr immer noch in den Knochen. Makoto hatte sich überhaupt nicht vom Sofa bewegt, außer um per Telefon eine Pizza zu bestellen und sie hatte in weiser Voraussicht frei genommen. Minako seufzte und spürte einen gewissen Neid in sich aufsteigen.

Kaffee. Der Gedanke kam ihr unvermittelt, als sie in die Straße einbog, die zu ihrer Fakultät führte.

Dort gab es das kleine Café, dort würde sie sich einen exzellenten Espresso bestellen, um den Tag überhaupt überstehen zu können. Dann spürte sie eine Vibration in ihrer Handtasche und klappte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen ihr Mobiltelefon auf.

Unter einer unbekannten Nummer fand sie den Text

_Heute Abend auf einen Wein, Schönheit? ~ Yuto_

Wer zur Hölle war Yuto?, überlegte sie kurz und erinnerte sich schwach an einen sterbenslangweiligen Physikdoktoranten, der gestern Nacht an ihr klebte. Sie löschte die Nachricht.

Es folgten vier verpasste Anrufe von Usagi und der Text

_Mina, wo bist du?_

in mehrfacher Ausführung, alle zwischen 2 und 4 Uhr nachts. Minako grinste.

Und schließlich war da noch eine Nachricht von Masao.

_Mina-chan, kommst du am Samstag vorbei? Es gibt Shabu-Shabu! ~ Masao_

Minako verzog den Mund und überlegte kurz. Masao war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Lange Zeit war er Ihr almost-Lover, eine on-off-Beziehung, eine etwas-mehr-als-nur-Affäre gewesen. Ein Idiot, wenn es nach Rei ginge. Aber Masao sah gut aus und war klug. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden und seitdem sahen sie sich oft. Und er kochte köstliches Shabu-Shabu.

_Bin dabei! ~ mina_

tippte sie schlicht und steckte ihr Telefon zufrieden zurück in die Tasche. Inzwischen war sie beim Café angekommen. Als sie sich in der Schlange einreihte, entdeckte sie einen wohlbekannten schwarzen Haarschopf, der gerade in seiner Geldbörse nach dem passenden Betrag für seinen Cappuccino to go suchte. Die Kassiererin betrachtete den gutaussehenden Mann dabei hoffnungsvoll lächelnd.

„Mamoru!", rief Minako unvermittelt. Die gesamte Schlange drehte sich zu ihr um, so auch der Schwarzhaarige, der einen Hauch roter Ohren bekam, ob Minakos fröhlichem – und allzu auffälligem – Winken.

Bald standen sie zu zweit vor dem Café, Mamoru hatte noch wenige Minuten bis zum Beginn seiner Schicht als Assistenzarzt in der Universitätsklinik. Mit einem milden Lächeln schlürfte Minako an ihrem Espresso und erzählte von der vergangenen Partynacht.

„Ist Usagi gut nach Hause gekommen?", fragte sie ihn grinsend. „Ich hätte schwören können, ich habe sie mit einem gutaussehenden Koreaner den Club verlassen sehen." Mamoru lächelte wissend und an ihrem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er schnell, dass sie nur einen Spaß gemacht hatte.

„Der Abend tat ihr gut.", sagte er. „Nach dem Prüfungsstress hatte sie sich ihn voll und ganz verdient."

„Absolut.", schloss Minako und seufzte.

Mamoru warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Minako ihn unterbrach: „Mamoru, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Etwas erschrocken blickte er auf. Minako war keine von Usagis Freundinnen, die ihm besonders nah standen. Das war Ami, mit der er viele Stunden beim Lernen für ihr Medizinstudium verbracht hatte oder vielleicht Rei. Die Miko teilte sein bedachtes Gemüt und Ernsthaftigkeit.

Aber es war nun Minako, die neben ihm stand, den Becher Espresso in ihrer Hand balancierend. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er sah, dass sie offenbar tatsächlich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Natürlich.", sagte Mamoru schließlich.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wiegte nicht nur ihren Kaffee, sondern auch ihre Worte sorgfältig ab.

„Verwahrst du noch immer die vier Edelsteine seit Beryls Tod?", fragte sie leise, so leise, dass Mamoru kurz überlegen musste, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.

Er starrte sie an, stirnzunzelnd.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Mina?", fragte er sie.

Dann fing sie an zu lachen, das helle, laute Minako-Lachen, bei dem die vorübergehenden Leute stets erschrocken aufschauten. Sie lachte so sehr, dass sie sich den Bauch halten musste und ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Mamoru starrte sie weiter an, öffnete den Mund, aber es kam nichts daraus. Die Situation war völlig absurd.

Dann beruhigte sie sich ein wenig, sah ihn wieder an.

„Es ist nur so, ich, ich dachte gestern Nacht", und sie kicherte wieder, „also eher heute Morgen.. ich, ich dachte, ich hätte ihn in der U-Bahn gesehen."

„Wen?", fragte Mamoru alarmiert.

Sie schnaubte weiter, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm noch einen Schluck vom Espresso.

„Kunzite.", sagte sie schließlich und er schaffte es nur mühsam, seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen.

„Aber das ist absurd?", fragte Minako ihn und grinste ihn an. Doch ihr Grinsen schien unecht. Fast verzweifelt. Kein Glück lag darin. „Völlig absurd, nicht wahr? Unmöglich?", fragte sie.

Mamoru wägte sein Optionen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab und entschied sich für die dümmste Antwort, die ihm einfiel: „Ja, Minako. Das ist unmöglich."

* * *

14.20 Uhr

„Wo zur Hölle bist du?", Mamorus Stimme bebte durch die schlechte Telefonleitung.

Kamal musste sein Mobiltelefon kurz von seinem Ohr lösen, um der unangenehmen Lautstärke entgegenzuwirken.

„Guten Morgen, Mamoru-kun. Freut mich, von dir zu hören.", sagte er ironisch und sah sich in der Tiefgarage um. Wo war der verdammte Wagen? Nie konnte er sich merken, wo er seinen Wagen abstellte, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um ein Leihauto handelte.

„Du solltest in Kairo sein, Kamal!", rief Mamoru nur noch lauter. Kamal war überrascht von Mamorus erhitztem Gemüt, etwas, das ihm nahezu unbekannt war.

„War ich auch bis gestern Abend. Jetzt bin ich..", Kamal überlegte kurz. „in Tokyo, Chydoya. Nein, Chodaya. Geschäftsviertel.", sagte er fahrig und entdeckte den dunkelblauen BMW, den er seit diesem Morgen fuhr.

„Chyoda.", berichtigte Mamoru ihn ungeduldig.

„Danke dir.", sagte er und schnaubte. „Lust auf ein Bier am Wochenende?", fragte er dann und öffnete die Wagentür. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit in Tokyo, diverse Kundentermine, eine Konferenz.." Kamal ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und versenkte den Autoschlüssel in der Zündung. Dann öffnete er die Flasche Cola, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lag.

„Du kannst nicht einfach nach Tokyo fliegen, Kamal", sagte Mamoru, den Ärger in seiner Stimme unterdrückend, „und schon gar nicht, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen."

„Es ist ein dringender Termin für Ito Electronics. Ich konnte nicht absagen.", erklärte Kamal ruhig. „Ich bin nur 72 Stunden in Tokyo." Er nahm einen Schluck von der Cola und verzog angewidert den Mund. Er hasste Cola ohne Kohlensäure.

„Sie hat dich gesehen.", hörte Kamal Mamoru durch die Leitung sagen und Kamal verschluckte sich.

„Wer?", fragte er und ließ die Flasche sinken.

„Minako. Minako Aino. Heute Morgen in der U-Bahn.", sagte Mamoru.

Schweigen trat ein.

„Du weißt wer das ist?", fragte Mamoru scharf.

Aus dem Autoradio plärrte unerträglich belanglose Popmusik. Die Telefonleitung rauschte. Der Empfang in der Tiefgarage war schlecht.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer..", begann Kamal verärgert und brach ab.

Wieder trat Schweigen ein.

„Kamal?", hörte er Mamoru fragen.

„Kamal? Bist du noch dran?", fragte Mamoru eindringlicher.

„Sie muss mich auf dem Weg vom Flughafen in mein Hotel gesehen haben.", sagte er schlicht.

„Verdammter Mist!", sagte Mamoru und Kamal konnte nichts anderes als ihm still beipflichten.

Dann hörte Kamal eine Frauenstimme durch das Telefon und Mamorus nun dumpfe Stimme sagte etwas Unverständliches.

„Mamoru?", fragte Kamal und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und die Haare.

„Ich muss auflegen, Kamal. Eine dringende OP. Ich rufe dich später noch mal an.", sagte er nervös und legte auf, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Kamal starrte auf sein Mobiltelefon. Unter Millionen von Menschen war ihm ausgerechnet Minako Aino über den Weg gelaufen. Es war nicht zu fassen. Er warf das Telefon auf den Beifahrersitz, legte beide Hände ans Lenkrad und ließ seinen Kopf an die Lehne sinken.

Er sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete zwei Geschäftsmänner, die sich vor einem Wagen leise unterhielten.

Mamorus vorwurfsvolle Stimme schallte in seinem Kopf nach.

Minako. Minako Aino. Aber seine Lippen formten ein anderes Wort. Venus.

Ein Gefühl von Schuld kam in ihm hoch. Seine Gedanken rasten. Aber er fühlte sich nicht schlecht, weil er so unvorsichtig gewesen war. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er diesen einen, raren unwiederbringlichen Moment verpasst hatte, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen.

* * *

23.25 Uhr

„Mamo-Chan..", Usagis verschlafene Stimme kam von irgendwo aus dem flauschigen Federbett ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung.

Mamoru kroch nach zehn Stunden anstrengendem Spätdienst zu seiner Frau ins Bett und kuschelte sich von hinten an ihren warmen Körper,

Er fühlte sich gerädert. Ihre weiche Haut spendete ein wenig Trost, aber konnte kaum von den Gedanken ablenken, die durch seinen Kopf kreisten.

„Usako, wie war dein Tag?", fragte er sanft.

„Ausgeschlafen. Dann war ich mit Minako und Ami Sandwiches essen und später bei Ami und Kendo zum Filme schauen.", antwortete sie leise. „Hmm.", sagte er nur und strich ihr gedankenverloren über die blonden Haare.

„Mina sagte, sie hätte dich heute Mittag getroffen.", erzählte Usagi weiter und Mamoru war plötzlich wieder hellwach.

„Hmm.", sagte er wieder.

„Sie war ganz merkwürdig heute. Irgendwie nicht ganz bei sich. Sagte immer, sie hätte noch einen Kater, aber sie war ja sogar in der Uni."

Mamoru konnte vor Anspannung kaum atmen, als seine Usagi unbedarft weiter plauderte, die Augen geschlossen.

„Vielleicht ist wieder was mit Masao?", überlegte sie wie zu sich selbst. „Hat sie dir was erzähltt?", fragte sie dann und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm.

Mamoru erschauderte. Minako anlügen war eine Sache. Aber als Usagi ihn aus ihren großen, blauen Augen ansah, die er so liebte, konnte er nicht anders. Etwas, das ihm schon zu lange auf dem Herzen lag, war an der Zeit, gesagt zu werden. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und sie lächelte verträumt.

„Mamo?"

„Usa, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Fünf Minuten und einige Tränen später lief Usagi außer sich im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Selbst die Hasen auf ihrem Schlafanzug schienen ihn wütend anzustarren.

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?", fragte er. „Du weißt doch, wie kompliziert damals alles war. Minakos Erinnerungen an das Silbermillennium waren schon immer klarer und detailreicher, als die der anderen Mädchen. Sogar als unsere. Ich befürchtete, dass sie darunter leiden würde."

Er gestikulierte wild. „Ihr wart vierzehn, Usa. Vierzehn! Ich hielt es für das Beste, es geheim zu halten, dass der Silberkristall Kunzite zurück geschickt hatte."

Usagi presste die Lippen aufeinander und ballte die kleinen Fäuste.

„Ihr hattet andere Aufgaben, Usagi. Kurz nach Beryls Fall waren da die Death Busters, erinnerst du dich? Du brauchtest eine starke Minako, eine starke Sailor Venus."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich!", fauchte sie ihn an. Dann ging sie zum Schlafzimmerschrank und begann, darin zu wühlen.

„Du hast Mina die Chance genommen, ihn kennenzulernen! Als Mensch ohne Beryls Einfluss!", rief sie weinend. „Er war ihre große Liebe."

„Usa, das ist Tausend Jahre her. Ein anderes Leben. Jetzt lebt sie ein neues Leben. Wie ihr alle." Er stand auf und wollte zu ihr gehen, doch sie suchte weiter hektisch etwas im Schrank. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und griff in ein Fach ganz oben, dabei fielen ihr eine Taucherbrille und mehrere Kleiderbügel entgegen.

„Er hat mich außerdem darum gebeten, seine Identität geheim zu halten.", erklärte er weiter. „Er lebt in Kairo, Usako. Tausende von Meilen von hier entfernt."

Dann fand sie plötzlich, was sie suchte. Eine schlichte schwarze Schachtel hielt sie nun in Händen, den Beweis für die Existenz der vier Generäle, der vier Leibwächter Prinz Endymions.

„Usa, was..?", rief er ihr zu. Dann öffnete sie sie, doch darin war – nichts.

Usagi stöhnte auf und warf ihm die Box achtlos vor die Füße. „Mamo-Chan, du hast mich tatsächlich angelogen?" Die Worte bohrten sich wie Messerstiche in sein Herz. Er schluckte.

„Ich habe dich nicht .. angelogen.", sagte er hilflos.

„Dann hast du mir etwas verschwiegen. Und das ist genauso schlimm.", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und sah an ihm vorbei. Dicke Tränen kullerten noch immer aus ihren roten Augen.

„Was ist mit den anderen dreien?", fragte sie schluchzend.

Mamoru verzog das Gesicht, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig legte er ihr beide Hände auf die Schulter, streichelte sie sanft über die Arme.

„Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihnen.", sagte er und Usagi schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das bedeutete also, dass auch Jedite, Nephrite und Zoisite irgendwo auf der Erde ihr Leben lebten.

„Usako, ich habe nur getan, was ich glaubte, was für uns alle das Beste ist.", sagte Mamoru sanft.

„Warum erzählst du es mir ausgerechnet heute, Mamo?", fragte Usagi.

Mamoru seufzte auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und zögerte.

„Er ist hier, in Tokyo.", sagte er, „geschäftlich."

Usagi schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Minako hat ihn heute morgen in der U-Bahn erkannt und mich später nach ihm gefragt."

Usagi sah ihn entsetzt an. „Oh Gott."

Sie ließ sich auf die Kante des Bettes fallen und starrte die leere Schachtel auf dem Boden an.

„Ich denke.. sie glaubt, dass sie sich geirrt hat, Usa.", sagte er, doch sie schnitt ihm ins Wort: „Wir müssen es den Mädchen sagen. Wir müssen es Minako sagen." Mamorus Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn wir es ihr sagen, können wir es nie mehr rückgängig machen.", sagte Mamoru und in seinem Gesicht standen Zweifel.

„Sie hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."

Mamoru hob die Schachtel auf und fügte Deckel und Boden zusammen.

„So weit sollte es niemals kommen.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Ich kann sie nicht anlügen.", sagte Usagi entschlossen.

„Usa, ich habe es ihr verheimlicht. Dir verheimlicht. Ich sollte derjenige sein.", sagte Mamoru. „Sie existieren meinetwegen."

Usagi nickte.

„Wir sollten damit warten, bis er aus Tokyo fort ist.", sagte sie.

„Du hast Recht. Er ist nur drei Tage hier. Sie werden sich kein Weiteres Mal begegnen."

„Mina ist morgen in der Uni und den ganzen Abend bei Masao.", sagte Usagi. „Für Sonntag sind wir bei Mako-Chan zum Backen verabredet."

Mamoru nickte und schloss seine Frau in die Arme, die es endlich zu ließ.

* * *

23:55 Uhr

Die Hotelbar in Shimbashi war so gewöhnlich, dass sie überall auf der Welt hätte stehen können. Gewöhnlich war auch, dass die Anzüge der wenigen Geschäftsleute, die auch zu später Stunde noch geflissentlich wichtige Gespräche führten, perfekt saßen.

Nur einer hatte seine Krawatte gelockert. Sein Jackett lag neben ihm auf einer Barhocker, seine Hemdsärmel hatte er hochgekrempelt. Er saß an der Theke, sah müde aus und hob die Hand für eine Bestellung bei der attraktiven Barkeeperin.

„Haben Sie schottischen Whisky?", fragte er mit einem suchenden Blick auf die Auswahl der Spirituosen.

Die Bardame war sogleich bei ihm. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare trug sie in einem Zopf, der ihr seitlich über die Schulter fiel. Sie nahm eine Flasche aus dem Regal und hielt sie ihm fragend hin.

Er lächelte kurz.

„Haben Sie auch  _guten_ schottischen Whisky?", fragte er nach und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie setzte ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln auf. Er gefiel ihr. Seine grauen Augen ließen keinen Blick in sein Inneres zu und den Stolz in ihnen war unverkennbar. Seine weißen Haare waren außergewöhnlich, seine Statur die eines Sportlers. Sie schätzte ihn auf Anfang oder vielleicht Mitte dreißig.

Langsam, mit wohlüberlegten Bewegungen, schenkte sie ihm ein Glas Glenrothes, Single Malt, 12 Jahre alt, ein und stellte es vor ihn auf die Theke.

„Waren Sie schon mal in Tokyo?", fragte sie ihn und begann, Gläser zu polieren.

„Mein erstes Mal.", sagte er schlicht und wiegte die braune Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Sind Sie Europäer? Ihr Japanisch ist sehr gut.", sagte sie und gewährte ihm mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihres Oberkörpers einen Blick in ihr Dekolleté. Er lachte leise. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, dass die Frage nach seiner Herkunft mehr oder weniger unbeantwortbar war.

„Ich komme aus Kairo, Ägypten.", sagte er leise. „Aber ich bin Japan verbunden.". Sie lächelte weiter und hielt in ihrer Bewegung kurz inne.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen später eine schönere Ecke zeigen als Shimbashi.", sagte sie und blickte sich um. Nur noch wenige andere Gäste vertrieben sich die Zeit bis zur unvermeidlichen Nachtruhe. Eine Nachtruhe bis zum nächsten harten Arbeitstag.

Er war gerade in Gedanken versunken, als das eindeutige Angebot nicht nur seine Ohren, sondern auch seine Synapsen erreichte.

Dann spürte er sein Telefon in der Hosentasche und zog es hervor. Mamoru hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben.

_Kamal, wo bist du? Das Missgeschick von heute Morgen darf sich nicht wiederholen, verstanden? Morgen Abend auf ein Bier im „Poor Cow" in Shimokitazawa? ~ Mamoru_

„Ihre Frau?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet.", sagte er und tippte einen Text ein.

_Geht klar, Your Grace. ~ Kamal_

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er dann die Barfrau und sie errötete ein wenig.

„Misaki."

Kamal nahm einen letzten Schluck vom Whisky, stand auf und klemmte sein Jackett unter den Arm.

„Zimmer 1430, Misaki.", sagte er mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns und verließ die Hotelbar.

* * *

Er nahm sie noch im Flur seines Hotelzimmers. Der Sex war schnell und heftig und sie schrie und stöhnte so laut, dass er befürchtete, die Hotelleitung würde ihn noch in den Morgenstunden vor die Tür setzen.

Es war 2.04 Uhr als er das letzte Mal auf sein Telefon sah. Er lag auf dem Sofa seiner Suite, neben ihm Misaki, die entschieden hatte, hier und jetzt einzuschlafen. Ihre Nähe gefiel ihm nicht besonders, aber er war zu müde, um das Mädchen fortzuschicken.

Er fiel bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„ _Wir sollten das nicht tun.", murmelte er leise, seine Finger umfingen sanft ihr Gesicht, zeichneten die Form ihrer Lippen nach. Sie war schön, wunderschön und nackt. Ihr langen blonden Haare umspielten die zarten Gesichtszüge, ihre blauen Augen waren von einer solchen Tiefe, dass er darin versinken hätte können, ohne zu hoffen, jemals wieder aufzutauchen._

„ _Wirst du mich wieder fort senden?", fragte sie und ihre Frage löste einen bittersüßen Schmerz in ihm aus._

„ _Niemals wieder, Göttin..", flüsterte er heiser, ließ ihr Gesicht los und hielt ihre Hände fest in seinen. „Venus."_

_„Kunzite.", sage sie leise und gab ihm den süßesten Kuss._

Schwer atmend riss Kamal die Augen auf.

Es war noch finster im Raum. Ein Blick aus der Fensterfront offenbarte, das Tokyo noch schlief, die blinkenden Lichter der Hochhäusern brannten sich erbarmungslos in sein Gehirn.

Er hörte eine Frau leise neben ihm atmen. Sie hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewandt, doch sie war nicht blond, sondern hatte schwarze Haare und ihre Hände waren nicht in seinen verborgen, sondern stützten ihr Gesicht, während sie schlief.

Kamal setzte sich auf. Er spürte, dass er schweißgebadet war, ein gnadenloser Kopfschmerz prügelte auf seinen Schädel ein. Er sah wieder auf das Display seines Telefons.

* * *

4.22 Uhr.

Er kannte diesen Traum. Er hatte ihn Hunderte Male geträumt. Und doch war er diese Nacht realistischer, intensiver gewesen. Er hätte schwören können, dass er ihre Stimme hätte unter Tausenden wiedererkennen können. Ihren zarten Körpergeruch von Honig und Flieder hatte er noch immer in der Nase. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Dann spürte er eine andere Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Komm, leg dich wieder zu mir.", sagte Misaki schläfrig und sah ihn aus kleinen Augen an.

Kamal rieb sich mit der Hand über das Kinn und dann die Augen. Der Kopfschmerz marterte ihn. Er stand vom Sofa aus und verschwand in der Küche, stürzte ein Glas Leitungswasser hinunter.

Als er wieder vor dem Sofa stand, seufzte er einmal. Das Mädchen öffnete wieder ein Auge und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um ihn ins Bett zu locken.

„Ich denke, ich wäre lieber allein.", hörte er sich sagen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig und hob ihren Oberkörper ein wenig an.

Kamal sah sie nur an. Er war müde, so müde. Ihre Nähe war unerträglich. Ein Schweigen kehrte ein und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Du willst, dass ich gehe?", fragte sie und und kniete nun auf dem Sofa. Sie strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn scharf an.

„Ich wohne in Koenji, weißt du wie weit weg das von hier ist?", fragte sie ihn zornig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete er nur.

Sie schnaubte wütend, murmelte unverständliche Worte und begann, ihre Sachen zu suchen. Dabei schaltete sie das Licht an und ein unmenschlicher Kopfschmerz zuckte durch Kamals Kopf.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen und ihre Handtasche gefunden hatte, blieb sie kurz an der Tür stehen. Er sah sie nicht an.

„Du Mistkerl.", sagte sie fassungslos, schaltete das Licht aus und knallte die Tür des Hotelzimmers wütend hinter sich zu.

Kamal ließ sich erschöpft zurück auf das Sofa fallen.

In vier Stunden hatte er einen wichtigen Mandantentermin und bisher hatte ihm Tokyo kein Glück gebracht. Der Jetlag tat sein Übriges.

* * *

13:15 Uhr

Als Minako die Stufen zum Hikawa-Tempel erklomm, war Rei Hino bereits seit sechs Stunden auf den Beinen. Die Schreindienerin hatte bereits an einer Segnung teilgenommen, einer jungen Frau die Zukunft vorhergesagt und ihrem alten Großvater bei einem Reinigungsritus geholfen. Den ganzen restlichen Morgen hatte sie mit Beten verbracht.

Jetzt atmete sie einmal tief durch und beobachtete Phobos und Deimos, die lautstark über eine gestohlene Makrele stritten. Dann sah sie einen wohlbekannten blonden Haarschopf über den Hof des Tempels laufen und sie lächelte.

„Rei!", rief die Blondine und winkte der Miko fröhlich zu. Sie hielt eine übergroße Bentōbox in Händen und nahm über die letzten Stufen zwei gleichzeitig.

„Nudelsalat, Schwarzwurzeln, Lachs und deine Leibspeise: Tsukemono.", erklärte Minako und hielt Rei das Bento unter die Nase.

„Sieht köstlich aus, danke."

„Setzen wir uns?"

Rei lächelte und gemeinsam nahmen sie auf den Stufen weiter unten Platz.

„Du siehst melancholisch aus, Rei.", sagte Minako und verschluckte sich fast an den Schwarzwurzeln, weil sie zu schnell aß. „Nicht, dass du sonst weniger melancholisch aussiehst..", überlegte sie weiter und lachte.

„Findest du?", fragte Rei und strich ihre  _chihaya_  glatt. Dass sie noch keinen Bissen gegessen hatte, war der hungrigen Minako noch nicht aufgefallen.

Minako schluckte.

„Irgendwelche bösen Vorahnungen?", fragte sie leise. „Dämonen? Böse Geister?"

„Es sind eher Erinnerungen, die ich im Feuer sehe.", sagte Rei.

Minako sah sie scharf von der Seite an.

„Was meinst du?"

Rei sah zur Seite und wrang ihre Hände. Es war kühl geworden und die Steintreppen wenig komfortabel. Phobos hatte Deimos den Fisch abgekämpft und flatterte über das Dach des Tempels, Deimos war ihm aber dicht auf den Fersen. Der bestohlene Rabe war außer sich vor Wut.

„Ich sah Prinzessin Serenity und Endymion im Silbermillenium, gemeinsam unter einer Weide. Kannst du dich an Bäume im Mondreich erinnern?", begann Rei. Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort. „Ich sah Sailor Pluto, merkwürdigerweise, wie sie heftig mit dir stritt." Minako horchte auf.

„Und ich sah General Jadeite, der mich merkwürdig ansah. Er gab mir einen Handkuss..", Rei brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es kaum beschreiben."

„Wie viel weißt du über die Generäle?", fragte Minako ernst. „An wie viel kannst du dich erinnern?"

„An weniger als du, Mina."

Minako wagte nicht, sie anzusehen.

„Du erzähltest uns einst von dir und General Kunzite.", sagte Rei weiter und der Klang seines Namens aus dem Mund ihrer Freundin versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Minako überlegte kurz.

„Als wir die Generäle vor vielen Jahren bekämpften, wurden die Erinnerungen deutlicher. Zuvor waren es nur neblige Erinnerungsfetzen, eher Ahnungen von etwas. Seit dem Moment, in dem er mir damals gegenüber stand und sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinerseits erinnerte, wurde alles ganz deutlich. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass wir uns einige Male trafen, heimlich und meist in seinen Gemächern. Ich hatte Gefühle für ihn.", erzählte Minako. Sie spürte, dass Rei sie aufmerksam von der Seite ansah.

„Woran erinnerst du dich in Bezug auf mich und .. Jadeite?"

„Tut mir Leid, Rei. An nichts."

Minako nahm ihre Essstäbchen wieder in die Hand und suchte sich ein Stück Lachs aus. Sie wollte es gerade zum Mund führen, als Rei wieder sprach.

„Ich fragte mich nur, warum ich ihn gerade jetzt im Feuer sehe."

Rei wartete, ob Minako dazu etwas zu sagen hatte, aber ihre Freundin schwieg.

„Ich hoffe nur, es ist kein schlechtes Vorzeichen. Eine friedliche Erde gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut. Und Usagi noch mehr."

„Du solltest den Erinnerungen nicht nachjagen, Rei. Lass sie da, wo sie sind, in der Vergangenheit.", unterbrach Minako sie plötzlich ernst.

„Mina?"

„Sonst endest du so wie ich und siehst Geister in der U-Bahn.", sagte Minako und lachte, etwas gequält.

Rei blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Kunzite gesehen. Gestern früh mit Mako-Chan. Aber ich war auch sehr betrunken."

„Davon habe ich gehört.", sagte Rei und lachte.

Sie schwiegen und Minako begann, sich über den Nudelsalat herzumachen.

„Wie geht es Masao?", fragte Rei und Minako war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie so wenig abschätzig klang.

„Gut, nehme ich an.", sagte Minako. „Denn ich bin heute Abend bei ihm." Sie grinste.

„Also ist es ihm ernst."

„Ja, sehr."

„Und dir?"

Rei blinzelte und sah Minako fragend an.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Er ist wirklich anständiger als du denkst.", sagte Minako schließlich, aber ihr Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken.

Rei sah sie ernst an und Minako lenkte ein.

„Du hast Recht. Er hätte ein wenig mehr, äh, Commitment verdient." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Mann, dem ich voll und ganz vertraue, dem ich alles erzählen kann. Der weiß wer ich war, wer ich bin. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Yuichiro, wie du."

Rei errötete ein wenig, aber lächelte.

„Du könntest Masao niemals sagen, dass du Sailor Venus bist?"

Minako schnaubte.

„Unmöglich.", murmelte sie und schlürfte Lachs vom Essstäbchen.

Rei sah sie ernst von der Seite an. In diesem Moment krächzte Phobos einmal triumphierend auf und flatterte über die Bushaltestelle vor dem Tempel davon. Deimos leß sich resigniert vor den beiden Frauen nieder und sah das Bento in Minakos Händen interessiert aus großen schwarzen Augen an. Er hatte seine Jagd aufgegeben.

* * *

13.20 Uhr

Zur gleichen Zeit verschluckte sich Kamal heftig an einem _tamagoyaki._ Er hustete und fluchte, andere Gäste des Straßenbistros sahen ihn neugierig an.

Er versuchte seit fünfzehn Minuten die Firmenbroschüre zu lesen, die ihm ein Geschäftspartner im letzten Meeting gegeben hatte, aber sein japanisch war wenigstens schriftlich merklich schlechter geworden. Er sah auf sein Mobiltelefon und fluchte noch einmal. Er hatte die Mittagspause überschätzt. Hektisch räumte er die Broschüre zusammen, stellte sein Essen beiseite und bestellte sich einen doppelten Espresso zum Mitnehmen.

* * *

20.05 Uhr

„Mina-Chan!" Der junge Mann, der in der Tür stand, freute sich ehrlich über den Besuch, der vor ihm stand. Minako hatte zwei volle Tüten Lebensmittel eingekauft.

Er breitete die Arme zum Gruß aus und das blonde Mädchen ließ sich auffangen.

„Hallo Masao.", sagte Minalp und er hielt sie ein paar Sekunden, länger als nötig.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er strahlte sie aus seinen warmen Augen an. Gerade als er sie küssen wollte, sagte sie: „Okaay, Masao, ich habe Sirloin-Steak dabei, Chinakohl, Nori..", sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und ging an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung, „Zwiebeln, Karotten..", sie ging in Richtung seiner Küche und konnte einen Blick auf sein Esszimmer werfen.

Er hatte sich zugegebenermaßen große Mühe für das Abendessen gegeben. Es war schon alles vorbereitet. Der Tisch war liebevoll dekoriert, er hatte sie mit roten Rosen geschmückt. Minako spürte ein gewisses Unwohlsein in der Magengegend.

Dann trat Masao von hinten an sie heran und nahm ihr die schweren Beutel aus der Hand. „Ich hoffe, du hast an den Wein gedacht?", raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr und sie erschrak ein wenig.

„Ich habe deinen Lieblingswein gekauft, Masao.", antwortete sie und huschte weiter in die Küche, bevor er ihr näher kommen konnte.

Dort bewaffnete sie sich mit Besteck und verlangte nach dem Gemüse, um es klein zu schneiden. Masao beobachtete sie vergnügt und half ihr bald. Dann begann er über seine Arbeit zu plaudern, er hatte ein Talent für Anekdoten mit langem Spannungsbogen und lustigen Pointen.

Minako war schweigsam, was selten vorkam. Als alles fertig vorbereitet war, brachten sie die Speisen gemeinsam zum Esstisch, er ließ sich fast feierlich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und strahlte seine Freundin an.

Masao war ein Jahr jünger als sie, Musiker und spielte in seiner Freizeit Theater, etwas, das Minako sehr an ihm mochte. Rei hielt ihn für einen Egozentriker. Minako fragte ihn nach seiner letzten Aufführung und er erzählte redselig über kleine und große Pannen, Standing Ovations und die Verschrobenheit des Intendanten. Sie erwischte sich selbst hin und wieder dabei, dass sie gedanklich abschweifte und nur mit halben Ohr hinhörte.

Als sie mit Wein anstießen, er mit glücklich geröteten Wangen, sie ein wenig gedankenverloren, fragte er: „Minako, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen ziehen würden?"

Minako verschluckte sich heftig und musste fast husten, konnte sich aber gerade noch zusammen reißen. Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden wortlos an.

Masao stellte sein Glas ab und nahm eine ihrer Hände, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn die Frage ein wenig plötzlich kommt.", begann er dann und stand auf.

Minako konnte noch immer nichts sagen, außer ein hilfloses „Masao..".

An ihrer Hand zog er sie ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl und sah sie intensiv an. Dann legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange. Verliebt strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte sein Aftershave riechen und sie mochte es heute nicht.

„Mina-Chan..", begann er und ließ die andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte gleiten. Er zog sie nah an sich, küsste sie erst sanft auf den Mund und ließ seine Lippen dann zu ihrem Hals wandern.

„Ich liebe dich, Mina.", murmelte er und berührte sie an ihrem Oberschenkel, wanderte weiter hinauf, um dann …

Heftiger als sie vielleicht wollte, stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Mina..", sagte er scharf und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

„Jetzt… nicht.", sagte sie ernst und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum. Masao hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an.

„Ich meine, das mit dem Zusammenziehen.", sagte sie hilflos. „Masao, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür geeignet bin.", sagte sie und grinste ihn verlegen an, eine übliche Masche ihrerseits, um unangenehme Situationen zu überspielen.

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ich wollte nicht vorschnell sein, Mina.", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Du bist heute ziemlich abwesend.", sagte er weiter und sie hoffte, er würde endlich einfach den Mund halten. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Mach jetzt bitte kein Fass auf.", sagte Minako ärgerlich und drehte sich weg. Genervt nahm sie das Glas Wein vom Tisch und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Sie wusste, dass er ihr Verhalten eigentlich nicht verdient hatte, aber sie konnte nicht anders, seit.. ja, seit wann?

„Können wir nicht irgendwo hin gehen?", fragte Minako schließlich.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich meine, ich hätte Lust, unter Leute zu gehen.", sagte Minako und füllte Wein nach.

„Ernsthaft, Mina?" Sie sah ihm an, dass er sich den Abend anders vorgestellt hatte.

Sie blinzelte ihn an.

„Mir zuliebe?", und sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du darfst auch aussuchen, wohin wir gehen.", sagte sie, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Hast du auch irgendwann wieder andere Interessen als feiern, trinken und tanzen?", fragte er sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie rollte die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Masao.."

Er überlegte kurz.

„Ich gehe nur ins „Poor Cow", dorthin oder nirgendwohin.", sagte er entschlossen.

Minako strahlte, hüpfte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, holte ihr Telefon aus der Tasche und verschwand im Badezimmer. Während sie ihren Lidstrich zog, klingelte es bei Makoto.

„Mina?", fragte sie von der anderen Seite der Leitung. Minako konnte ihre Freundin kaum verstehen, offenbar war sie gerade bereits in einer lauten Bar.

„Makoto-Chan, ich gehe nachher ins „Poor Cow". Kommst du mit?"

„Ich dachte, du bist bei Masao?"

„Wir gehen beide hin!"

„Poor Cow?", hörte sie Makoto sagen. „Ist das nicht in Shimokitazawa?"

„Ja!"

„Das ist irre weit weg! Wollt ihr nicht lieber hierher kommen?", fragte Makoto eindringlich.

„Dann bekomme ich Ärger mit Masao. Bitte, bitte komm, Makoto!"

Makoto lachte laut.

„Aber nur, wenn Ami-Chan auch kommen darf.", sagte sie und Minako quiekte ins Telefon vor Freude.

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder in Masaos Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, stand er mit seinem Glas Wein am großen Fenster seines Appartments. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und ließ ihr Glas gegen seines klingen. Sie lächelte unwiderstehlich.

„Im Poor Cow spielen heute „Massive Suits", gute Freunde von mir. Vielleicht wirklich keine schlechte Idee, hinzugehen.", sagte er lächelnd und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

* * *

22.15 Uhr

Kamal nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Er war etwas zu früh beim „Poor Cow" und beobachtete derweil das Nachtleben um ihn herum. Die Schlange ließ verlauten, dass es darin voll werden könnte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Mamoru ausgerechnet diesen Laden ausgesucht hatte, aber vermutete, dass es an der Nähe zu Kamals Hotel und Mamorus Wissen um Kamals schlechte Orientierung in Tokyo lag.

Er freute sich, Mamoru wiederzusehen. Es war viele Jahre her gewesen, seit sie sich begegnet waren, zuletzt hatten sie sich in London getroffen, als Mamoru selbst auf einer Konferenz unterwegs gewesen war. Er erkannte ihn sofort.

Der große, schwarzhaarige Mann strahlte für ihn immer etwas royales aus. Mamorus ruhige, entschlossene Art gefiel ihm besonders gut, darin waren sie sich ziemlich ähnlich. Mamoru war hingegen um einiges umgänglicher als er selbst, das war ihm bewusst. Er hatte das Talent, Herzen für sich zu gewinnen, eine Gabe, die er wiederum mit seiner Frau Usagi gemein hatte.

Als Mamoru ihn wie einen Bruder in die Arme schloss, fühlte er sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit erinnert, eine Zeit in der er nicht nur Ratgeber und Leibwächter für ihn war, sondern in erster Linie ein treuer Freund. Die Gedanken an das Silbermillennium versetzten ihm einen Stich. Mit Mamoru zu sprechen, hieß auch, sich an die dunkelsten Stunden einer Vergangenheit zu erinnern, die zum ihm gehörte, aber sich nichtsdestotrotz häufig wie die Erinnerungen eines anderen Mannes anfühlten.

„Hier scheint heute ein Konzert stattzufinden.", informierte er Mamoru.

„Sollen wir lieber woanders hingehen?", fragte er. Ein gediegene Bar war womöglich ein besserer Ort, um sich zu unterhalten.

„Was soll's, könnte vielleicht nett werden.", antwortete Mamoru schulterzuckend.

Die beiden Männer bezahlten, kauften zwei große Longdrinks und verzogen sich in eine ruhigere Ecke des weitläufigen Clubs.

„Wie läuft es in Tokyo?", fragte Mamoru.

„Stressig. Ich verfahre mich ständig oder bin auf der Suche nach Adressen. Außerdem leide ich unter chronischem Schlafmangel. Sonntag fliege ich direkt nach Seoul weiter. Urlaub ist es also nicht gerade.", Kamal zog seine Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche.

„Rauchen ist hier verboten.", sagte Mamoru und lachte leise.

Kamal hielt inne und hob eine Augenbraue. „Auch das noch."

Sie unterhielten sich erst über Mamorus Arztalltag, dann über seine Wohnung und seine Hochzeit mit Usagi im letzten Jahr. Kamal musste feststellen, dass sein eigenes Privatleben unter seinem Job gehörig litt. Mamorus Augen glänzten, als er von seiner Frau sprach.

Kamal nahm einen Schluck seines Cuba Libres. „Studiert sie noch?"

„Ja, sie ist im 5. Semester, Sozialpädagogik. Sie ist in derselben Uni wie Minako."

Beim Klang ihres Namens sah Kamal auf.

„Gestern Morgen, ein unerklärlicher Zufall..", begann Kamal, aber Mamoru unterbrach ihn.

„Schon okay."

„Wie viele Menschen leben in Tokyo?", fragte Kamal ungläubig. „Ich habe einfach nicht damit gerechnet, ihr zu begegnen."

Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf und dachte kurz nach.

„Ich habe Usagi von dir erzählt."

Kamal sah ihn scharf an.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, sie hat etwas geahnt. Sie will, dass ich Minako von dir erzähle."

Kamals Hand, die das Glas noch umschlossen hatte, begann leicht zu zittern. Er starrte Mamoru an und sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst.", sagte er entgeistert.

Mamoru lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte beide Hände in den Schoß.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du davon hältst. Ich sehe es genauso."

„Sie hat genug gelitten, Mamoru. Sie hat genug _unter mir_ gelitten.", verdeutlichte Kamal. „Ich will mich niemals mehr in ihr Leben einmischen. Es steht mir nicht zu.", sagte er scharf und hob dabei seine Stimme.

Mamoru setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Kamal fügte hinzu: „Lass  _mich_ mit Usagi sprechen. Ich werde ihr schon klar machen, dass das eine überaus unüberlegte Idee ist."

Er registrierte, dass dies fast wie eine Drohung klang und lenkte ein.

„Wenn Usagi Minakos Wohlergehen wichtig ist, nimmt sie dieses Geheimnis besser mit ins Grab." Kamals eiserner Blick bohrte sich in Mamoru und er erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser Blick vor Jahrtausenden ganze Armeen befehligte.

„Minako ist stärker als du glaubst.", sagte Mamoru.

„Erzähl mir nichts von ihrer  _Stärke_ , Mamoru.", sagte er entschieden und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Sie schwiegen kurz. Im Nebenraum begann die Band zu spielen. Hart Gitarrenriffs gesellten sich zu einer rauchigen Männerstimme. Die Menge jubelte.

„Du hast Recht, mein Platz ist weit weg von hier. Ich sollte nicht hier sein und ich habe unsere Abmachung nicht ernst genug genommen. Ich werde mich von ihr fern halten und Japan für immer den Rücken kehren, _aber ich bitte euch, Minako dem nicht auszusetzen."_

Seine Hand war weiß vor Anspannung.

Mamoru dachte nach.

„Ich spreche noch einmal mit Usagi.", sagte er schließlich.

Kamal blinzelte und atmete tief durch. „Noch ein Bier?", fragte er und Mamoru machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung.

Kamal machte sich durch die wogende Menge auf den Weg zur Bar, entschied sich dann aber, noch kurz einen Abstecher vor die Tür zu machen, um frische Luft zu schnappen.

Der Laden war so voll, dass er zweimal in die falsche Richtung ging, bevor er zwei Türsteher ausmachte, die sich gelangweilt am Eingang herumtrieben. Einem von ihnen nickte er kurz zu und öffnete dann die Tür zur Straße. Es kam ihm noch eine Gruppe aufgetakelter und kichernder Studentinnen entgegen, dann atmete er die frische Luft und sah sich um. Es regnete.

Der Straßenzug war recht dunkel, Taxis rauschten vorbei, Menschen mit Regenschirmen gingen vorüber und liefen Slalom um die vielen Pfützen. Kamal suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach der Packung Marlboros, die er dort verstaut hatte. Er zückte eine Zigarette und wollte sie gerade anzünden, als er einen Mann reden hörte, laut, fast wütend. Der Stimme nach zu urteilen, musste er wenige Meter um die Ecke des Gebäudes stehen.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir?!", hörte er den Mann sagen und dann antwortete eine Frauenstimme ebenso aufgebracht: „Du nimmst mir die Luft zum atmen, Masao!" Kamal hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Er nahm einen Zug.

„Ich kann so nicht weitermachen!", sagte der Mann und es trat Schweigen ein.

Kamal rollte mit den Augen, es war ihm unangenehm, Zeuge der Unterhaltung zu sein. Er nahm noch zwei Züge, warf den Rest der Zigarette zu Boden und trat sie aus. Die Frau sagte noch etwas, was er nicht verstand. Der Mann antwortete ihr durch den lauten Regen. Kamal schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich an ein Mädchen vor langer Zeit, mit dem er ständig gestritten hatte, wenn sie zusammen ausgegangen waren. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit.

Schließlich entschied er sich, zu Mamoru zurückzukehren und öffnete die Tür zum Club. Die Musik der Band und die Geräusche Hunderter Stimmen schallten ihm entgegen. Gleichzeitig hörte er die Geräusche von Absatzschuhen hinter sich und dann versuchte eine Frau, ihn unachtsam beiseite zu schieben und vor ihm in den Club zu gehen, doch das ging nicht, denn eine Gruppe Männer kam ihr entgegen und schob sich in entgegen gesetzter Richtung an ihr vorbei.

Alles ging sehr schnell. Kamal sagte verärgert „Hey!", denn die Frau war nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll, die Gruppe Männer scherte sich nicht um sie, denn sie waren ziemlich betrunken und schoben sie einfach wieder nach draußen, so dass sie ihm plötzlich in die Arme stolperte, eine Hand an der Jacke vor seiner Brust, um sich abzufangen.

Und er griff nach ihrem Ellbogen, um ihr Halt zu geben, denn er spürte, dass sie strauchelte. Dann sah er, dass sie blond war und klein, einen Kopf kürzer als er und als sie zu ihm aufsah, um hastig  _gomen nasai_ zu murmeln, wurde die Welt kurz aus ihren Angeln gehoben und brutal wieder eingehängt. Sie starrte ihm in die Augen und er starrte zurück und sie war ihm so nah, dass er Honig und Flieder erahnte. Ihre Schönheit raubte ihm den Atem, er konnte nichts tun, als sie ansehen. Sie war Gold und Gloria und eine Göttin und seine Träume waren keine Schatten einer falschen Vergangenheit.

Und dann erkannte sie ihn auch. Ihre Augen wurden groß und größer, gerade noch kreisten ihre Gedanken um Masao und ihren Streit und nun stolperte sie plötzlich in dieser Regennacht in diesen gottverdammten Club und sie dachte, sie müsste ohnmächtig werden.

Sie atmete schwer, denn ihr Herz schien zu zerspringen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sie suchte darin nach.. ja, wonach? Sie fühlte sie sich an den gestrigen Morgen in ihrem Badezimmer zurück versetzt, aber er war vielleicht General Kunzite oder ein scheinbar normaler Mensch inmitten von Tokyo, aber was hieß das schon? Seine überraschten Augen starrten zurück und es waren die Augen jenes Mannes, den sie unendlich geliebt hatte und der sie verraten hatte auf die grausamste Art und Weise, wie ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen verraten konnte.

Dann spürte sie, dass die Welt begann, sich zu weiter zudrehen, das Lachen und Plaudern von Menschen drangen an ihr Ohr. Der Regen prasselte auf ihren Kopf und ihre nackten Schultern. Ihr Jacke lag auf einem Barhocker irgendwo im „Poor Cow".

„Minako.", sagte der Mann vor ihr heiser. „Minako.", seine Stimme etwas fester. „Oh Gott." Das Entsetzen sprach aus jeder Faser seines Gesichts. Ihr wurde klar, dass auch er sie nicht erwartet hatte. Verwirrt wich sie zurück, löste ihre Hand vom Stoff seiner Jacke. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

„Ich.. du..", stammelte sie, „ich habe dich gesehen.. gestern früh.. in der U-Bahn."

„Ich weiß, Minako.", sagte er vorsichtig. „Ich..", doch er hielt inne, denn sie begann hektisch in ihrer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen.

„Das hier.. das sollte nicht passieren.", sagte er, nach Worten ringend. „Minako, ich.."

Sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück, starrte ihn an und klammerte sich an ihrem Verwandlungsfüller fest. Sie sah sich um. Die wenigen Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei gingen, schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung. Kamal erkannte, was sie vor hatte, schüttelte heftig den Kopf und hob beide Hände.

„Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst. Ich werde dir nichts tun.", sagte er eindringlich, die Angst in ihren Augen zerriss sein Herz innerlich entzwei.

„Du bist Kunzite.", sagte sie und es kehrte für einen Augenblick die Kriegerin in sie zurück.

„Ja..", sagte er atemlos. „Und nein." Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und Haare. „Oh Fuck."

„Ich habe dich sterben sehen.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte, aber nur ein wenig.

„Du hast Recht, ich sollte nicht hier sein.", sagte er, aber seine Worte kamen ihm selbst falsch vor. Nichts ergab mehr Sinn. Sie sah bleich aus, ein seltsamer Kontrast zu ihren rot geschminkten Lippen und ihre blauen, wachsamen Augen. Noch immer umklammerte sie den Füller.

„Lass mich erklären, Minako..", sagte er verzweifelt, machte einen winzigen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihren Arm, wie um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern.

Sie hörte ihn noch einmal ihren Namen flüstern doch sie war überwältigt, ging zwei Schritte rückwärts und dann davon, durch den Regen, ziellos, zitternd und wie von Sinnen.

Überwältigt sah er ihr nach, zögerte, überlegte, ob er Mamoru anrufen oder einfach davon gehen solle. „Fuck.", sagte er laut und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und Haare, die mittlerweile klitschnass waren.

Er stand zwei Minuten wie erstarrt im Regen. Dann legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter und er erschrak so sehr, dass er dem der Hand zugehörigen Mann fast seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

Mamoru.

„Wo ist Minako?", fragte er, ernst und besorgt.

Kamal starrte ihn an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Frau, die kaum eine Schrittlänge hinter ihm stand und ihn böse anfunkelte.

Sie war fast so groß wie Mamoru und strahlte eine Energie aus, die er bereits vor Jahrtausenden sowohl geachtet als auch bewundert hatte. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Frau gewesen, Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

0:09 Uhr

Minako wusste, dass Ami es gut meinte, als sie ihre Hand beruhigend streichelte, aber sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Sie starrte aus dem dem Fenster von Makotos japanischem Kleinwagen, eingewickelt in Mamorus schweren Mantel und ließ die Lichter der Großstadt über ihre Augen vorbei zucken. Sie fror und spürte, dass sie betrunken war.

„Kannst du etwas langsamer fahren?", hörte sie Ami sagen.

Doch Makoto nahm noch eine nahezu rote Ampel und trat aufs Gas. Die energische Frau war außer sich vor Wut und redete auf Mamoru ein, der stumm auf dem Beifahrersitz sah und fast trotzig geradeaus auf der Straße starrte. Makoto wünschte Kunzite zum Teufel und mit ihm alle anderen Shitennou, fragte immer wieder, was er im „Poor Cow" verloren gehabt hatte und was Mamoru damit zu tun hatte.

_Weiß Usagi davon?_

_Was wollte Kunzite von Minako?_

_Und wo zur Hölle ist Nephrite?_

Makotos Fragen prasselten auf ihn ein. Sie sollte auf keine davon Antwort bekommen bis sie mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Hikawa-Tempel zum Stehen kam.

Rei brachte Minako später einen Tee an das wärmende Feuer, bereitete  _tatami_ und  _futon_ vor und wich nicht mehr von Minakos Seite. Die Begegnung mit dem Mann, der einst Kunzite gewesen war, war wie der Teppich, der ihr unter den Füßen weggezogen worden war. Rei und sie sinnierten noch viele Stunden darüber, wer er war und woher er gekommen sein könnte und über ihre Erinnerungen an das Silbermillennium, bis sie im Morgengrauen Seite an Seite einschliefen.

* * *

15:08

Die Uhr in Makotos Wohnzimmer tickte unbarmherzig. Makoto war in der Küche und bereitete ein weiteres Blech köstlicher Kekse vor. Ami hatte eine kompliziert aussehende medizintechnische Auswertung vor der Nase und kaute auf ihrem Bleistift herum, während sie Rei leise erklärte was sie tat. Rei hörte ihr interessiert zu, aber warf Minako ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie alle warteten auf Usagi, die noch bei ihren Eltern war und welchen Fragen sie ausgesetzt werden würde, konnte sie wahrscheinlich schon ahnen.

Minako seufzte und legte die Beine hoch. Ihre Freundinnen benahmen sich merkwürdig und es schien, als konnte nur sie das sehen. Sie sahen sie an, als ob sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen oder irgendetwas Dummes tun würde. Was für ein absurder Nachmittag, der sich an ein noch absurdere Nacht anschloss.

Während sie in Makotos Wohnzimmer saß und ihre lackierten Zehennägel betrachtete, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie kramte ihr Mobiltelefon hervor und verfasste einen Text, wie besessen tippte sie und kaute auf ihren Lippen.

Sie legte das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch und starrte es an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mina?", fragte Ami ohne aufzublicken.

„Sicher.", antwortete sie. Einige Minuten später erhellte sich der Bildschirm. Minako griff in Blitztempo nach dem Gerät und las gierig die Nachricht. Sie war schlicht und enthielt nur die Adresse zu einem Hotel und einen Namen.

Sie funkelte Rei an und nickte ihr zu. Rei blickte kurz zurück. Dann griff Minako nach ihrer Jacke und verließ Makotos Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Mina!", rief Ami und sprang auf. „Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor?", fragte sie Rei entsetzt und Makoto erschien im Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist sie hin?", rief sie besorgt und rannte zur Wohnungstür. Doch Rei war schon dort und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Sie muss nun selbst herausfinden, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen wird.", sagte Rei ruhig. Makoto und Ami starrten sie an.

Makoto ballte ihre Fäuste, aber schluckte ihre Wut herunter und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Er hat nicht ein nettes Wort von ihr verdient. Wenn Minako leidet, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er endgültig von dieser Erde verschwindet und es wird nichts von ihm übrig bleiben.", sagte sie und starrte Rei wütend an.

Rei zögerte, aber sagte dann schlicht: „Einverstanden."

* * *

15.10 Uhr

Sieben Kilometer. Weniger schnell, als er sich vorgenommen hatte, aber mehr, als seine müden Knochen erlaubten. Als er schwitzend von der Joggingrunde in sein Hotelzimmer zurückkehrte, drehte Kamal das Radio auf, nur um es dann schnell wieder auszuschalten.

Mamoru war seit dem Abend nicht mehr an sein Telefon gegangen. Die zwei Mädchen und er waren sofort Minako gefolgt und hatten ihn wortwörtlich im Regen stehen lassen.

Ein weiterer anstrengender Tag in Tokyo lag hinter ihm.

Natürlich konnte auch die heiße Dusche seine driftenden Gedanken nicht ordnen. Er sah nur sie vor sich. Ihre Augen, ihre blauen Augen. Er hoffte, das warme Wasser könnte ihm wenigstens helfen, einzuschlafen, denn sein Körper ächzte unter der Schlaflosigkeit.

* * *

17\. 22 Uhr

_Ihre langen Haare funkelten im Schein des Mondes. Sie sah traurig aus. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel glänzen. Er sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand und streckte die Hand nach ihrem goldenen Haar aus. Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte mild._

Dann klingelte ein Telefon. Einmal.

Kamal riss die Augen auf.

Zweimal.

Er starrte an die Decke des Zimmers, in dem er sich befand.

Dreimal.

Er fuhr hoch und stellte fest, dass er auf dem Sofa seines Hotelzimmers eingeschlafen war und der Fernseher lief. Sein Zimmertelefon klingelte gnadenlos weiter. Es war noch hell im Zimmer, so hell wie vor zwei Stunden, als er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war.

Als er hektisch aufstand, stieß er sich den nackten Fuß am Wohnzimmertisch. Er fluchte laut und stolperte zum Telefon.

„Mr. Al-Balawi?", fragte die hohe Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er zögerte kurz, denn sie sprach seinen Nachnamen so falsch aus, dass er kurz überlegte, ob er gemeint war.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich wollte Sie nur informieren, dass Ihr Gast gerade angekommen ist. Ich schicke Ms. Yamada, Ito Electronics, zu Ihnen hoch, in Ordnung?"

Kamal spürte den Scherz in seinem Fuß recht deutlich. Seine Gedanken rasten.  _Hatte er einen Termin verpasst? Welcher Tag war heute? War er verrückt geworden?_

Er hatte ganz offenbar viel zu wenig geschlafen.

„In Ordnung.", sagte er tonlos in die Leitung.

Die Hoteldame antwortete mit einer Höflichkeitsfloskel und legte auf.

Kamal sah sich um. Er band sich seine Haare hoch und sah auf sein Mobiltelefon. Keine Nachricht, kein Anruf. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Dann klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

Als er die Hand an die Klinke legte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nur eine Hose trug. Doch es war zu spät. Er öffnete die Tür und fror noch in seiner Bewegung ein. Im ersten Augenblick glaubte er, er hätte den Verstand verloren.

Im langen Flur, edel bestückt mit rotem Teppich und lächerlich teuren Bodenvasen stand Minako Aino. Ihre Haare fielen ihr wild über die Schultern und in die Stirn. Sie schien außer Atem, die Wangen gerötet, der Atem schwer.

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden nur wie versteinert an.

„Ms. Yamada?", sagte er ironisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie sah ihn gequält an und er öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter.

„Hast du die Treppe genommen, Minako?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Seine Suite befand sich im vierzehnten Stock.

Sie ließ ihre Augen kurz abschätzig über seinen nackten Oberkörper wandern, bis sie ihn direkt ansah. „Du siehst müde aus.", stellte sie trocken fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

In seinen Mundwinkeln bildete sich der Anflug eines Lächelns über ihr absurdes Gespräch. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ihr kleiner, schlanker Körper war in eine leichte Bluse und einen kurzen Rock gehüllt. Sie war viel weniger die Femme Fatale, die sie in der letzten Nacht gewesen war, als er ihr begegnet war und doch sah sie für ihn wie ein goldener Engel aus.

Er fragte sich, was sie wohl bewegt hatte, ihn aufzusuchen. Er ließ seine Schulter gegen den Türrahmen sinken und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, eine Geste, die er sich nur schwer abgewöhnen konnte.

„Bist du gestern gut nach Hause gekommen?", fragte er, wohl wissend, dass es Hunderte Dinge gab, die ihn mehr interessiert hätten.

Sie sagte nichts, musterte ihn nur. Ihr Blick schien jede Faser seines Körpers zu durchdringen.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie, noch immer ernst.

Er zögerte, widerstand dem Drang, sie sofort in seine Arme zu schließen und wagte einen Blick zurück in sein Hotelzimmer, welches aussah wie ein Schlachtfeld.

Er hob einen Mundwinkel. „Besser nicht.", sagte er und sah, wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?", fragte er stattdessen und sah sie blinzeln. „Ich könnte einen Kaffee gebrauchen."

„Warum nicht.", antwortete Minako und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

„Gib mir zwei Minuten.", sagte er und wich zurück ins Hotelzimmer.

Minako atmete schwer aus und starrte weiter die Tür an, hinter der er gerade verschwunden war.  _Er sieht ziemlich gut aus_ , stellte sie fest und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.  _Überraschung, Minako._ Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wrang ihre Hände.

Dann fuhr sie sich hektisch mit den Fingern durch die Haare und und zog ihre Bluse glatt. Sie lehnte sich atemlos gegen die mit Stoff überzogene Wand und sah sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und den Fahrstuhl nach unten zu nehmen. Doch die gleiche Neugierde, das gleiche Gefühl, das sie hierher gebracht hatte, hielten sie davon ab, das Hotel zu verlassen. Sie wollte herausfinden, wer dieser Kamal Al-Balawi war.

Fünfzehn Minuten später gingen sie Seite an Seite, beide mit einem Kaffee, von denen einer besonders stark war, eine belebte Straße hinunter.

„Wie bist du auf meine Adresse gekommen?", fragte er und durchbrach die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Mamoru.", sagte Minako, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er lächelte kurz. „Natürlich." Er nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee und betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich konnte ihn heute telefonisch nicht erreichen.", sagte er weiter.

„Er war gestern Nacht recht kleinlaut."

„Deine Freundin sah so aus, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnte, ob sie zuerst mich oder ihn umlegen sollte."

Minako lächelte schwach und murmelte  _Makoto_.

„Mamoru hat vor langer Zeit eine weitreichende Entscheidung getroffen, für die er sich erklären wird müssen.", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Nicht alle werden seine Entscheidung jemals nachvollziehen, vielleicht auch akzeptieren können. Es geht nicht zuletzt um Vergebung."

Sie hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als er ihr ins Wort fiel. „Minako, du verstehst vielleicht, dass mich vor allem deine Meinung dazu interessiert."

Sie schluckte. Inzwischen hatten sie einen Ort erreicht, der in Shimbashi als „Park" galt, obwohl es nur ein in Beton gehüllter kleiner Platz mit ein wenig künstlich wirkender Bepflanzung und Bänken war.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte Kamal vorsichtig.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, aber nicht ohne einen genügenden Abstand zu halten. Dann warf er seinen leeren Kaffeebecher in einen Mülleimer in der Nähe und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Mamoru hat den Zorn Jupiters nicht verdient.", sagte er schlicht und sie seufzte.

„Seit wann bist..", begann sie, „seit wann bist du der, der du jetzt..", Minako verhaspelte sich und er vervollständigte ihren Satz.

„Kamal Al-Balawi?", fragte er rhetorisch. „Seit ungefähr sechs Jahren." Er zögerte kurz, aber sie hatte ihren Blick geradeaus gerichtet.

„Eine Weile standen wir Mamoru noch als Geister zur Verfügung, in unsere alten Identität als vier Generäle des Himmels. Dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Ich erwachte in einer fremden Wohnung in Ägypten als jemand, den ich nicht kannte, weit weg von Japan, ohne zu wissen, wo Mamoru oder die anderen drei waren."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber sagte nichts.

„Es dauerte ein Weile, bis ich mich in meinem neuen Leben zurechtfand. Ich machte Mamoru ausfindig, aber er war außer sich und wir entschieden, dass ich jeden Kontakt zu Usagi oder zu den anderen Senshi vermeiden würde." Er atmete hörbar aus. „Natürlich vor allem zu dir.", fügte er hinzu und sah sie an, auf eine Reaktion wartend.

Minakos Hände, die den Kaffeebecher hielten, fühlten sich plötzlich merkwürdig taub an.

„Es war gedankenlos von mir, nach Tokyo zu kommen und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen. Bei Mamoru und bei dir." Er sah sie noch eindringlicher an.

Sie legte beide Hände an die Kante der Bank neben ihren Oberschenkeln und bewegte sich unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz.

„Du wärst lieber nicht hier?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn endlich direkt an.

Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Er fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. Minako erwischte

sich, wie sie die Bewegung seines muskulösen Oberarmes studierte.  _Dies ist ein ernstes Gespräch_ , dachte sie.

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich ich das anders meine.", sagte er weiter. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich finde, es sollte hier überhaupt nicht um mich gehen, das ist alles.", schloss er und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie blickte wieder nach vorn, schürzte ihre Lippen und schwieg.

Kamal hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem weiteren Satz gefährlich durch ein Minenfeld zu waten. In seiner Erinnerung gab es kaum einen Moment, in dem Prinzessin Venus verlegen gewesen war. Aber neben ihm saß nicht die Prinzessin, sondern ihre Reinkarnation des 20. Jahrhunderts.

„Als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, warst du eine 14-jährige Highschool-Schülerin. Das ist keine Zeit, an die ich mich gern erinnere, denn ich sah dich damals durch den Schleier des Dark Kingdoms."

Sie hob die Augenbraue. „Du erinnerst dich an alles?"

„Jede Sekunde.", sagte er. „Und damit meine ich auch das Silbermillennium."

Er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Wangen plötzlich für einen Moment etwas röter wurden. Sie schien nachzudenken und dann erst begann sie zu sprechen, leise, aber doch bestimmt.

„Ich erinnere mich an einen stolzen Mann, der nichts im Kopf hatte, als seine Pflichten seinem Prinzen gegenüber. Er sprach wenig und noch seltener lächelte er."

„Kunzite war Soldat durch und durch.", sagte er.

„Kunzite?", fragte sie überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue.

„In meinen Träumen sehe ich durch seine Augen, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich derselbe Mensch bin.", erklärte Kamal.

„Du bist nicht derselbe.", sagte Minako unvermittelt und er musste lächeln. Ihre Offenheit und Direktheit hatte sie in ihr nächstes Leben getragen.

„Ist das gut?", fragte er halb skeptisch, halb lachend.

Und dann endlich lächelte sie und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich in eine Zeit hineinversetzt, in der er glücklich war.

„Kunzite war der komplizierteste Liebhaber, den man sich vorstellen kann.", sagte sie, lachte und schlug sich gespielt verschämt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Liebhaber?", fragte er anerkennend und runzelte die Stirn belustigt.

Dann sah sie ihn an und sie tauschten einen tiefen Blick und er fragte sich, ob sie mit ihm flirtete.

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher und sah ihn weiter über den Rand des Gefäßes an.

„Fängt es an zu regnen?", fragte er und hielt eine Handfläche gen Himmel.

Sie lächelte noch immer. „Das Wetter ist wechselhaft in Tokyo." Sie sah in die Wolken hinauf und sah überrascht aus. „Das könnte übel werden."

Große Cumulus-Wolken türmten sich über Tokyos Häuserschluchten auf.

* * *

20.47 Uhr

Sie saß auf dem Boden vor dem  _kotatsu_  in Kamals Hotelzimmer. Eine Decke lag um ihre Schultern und er hatte ihr einen Tee gebracht. Stumm sah sie sich um. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen.

Sie hatten es nicht ganz trocken in sein Hotel geschafft, denn noch im Park hatte ein erbarmungsloser Regen begonnen und sie hatten die Beine in die Hand genommen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Kamal stand an der Fensterfront mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Eine Hand vergrub er in seiner Hosentasche, die andere hielt sein Mobiltelefon an sein Ohr. Er führte ein dienstliches Telefon auf Englisch, das eine Weile dauerte. Es war genug Zeit, um seine Rückseite zu studieren. Sie begutachtete die nahezu perfekte V-Form seines Oberkörpers und konnte ihren Blick kaum von seinen ungewöhnlichen Haaren lassen, die auch im nassen Zustand silbern glänzten.

Sein Hotelzimmer war unaufgeräumt. Es war zwar luxuriös eingerichtet, aber die Art, wie seine Unterlagen und Kleidungsstücke verstreut umher lagen, wiesen darauf hin, das er dem wenig Beachtung schenkte.

„Du möchtest wirklich keine trockenen Sachen?", fragte er leise, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte und sich dem  _kotatsu_  näherte. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und führte die Tasse vor ihr Gesicht.

Sie lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls an den  _kotatsu_ , einen Abstand von gut einem Meter zu ihr wahrend, den linken Unterarm über sein Knie gelegt. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, aus der Kanne Tee stieg Wasserdampf auf.

„Minako, ich frage mich, ob wir über die Vergangenheit sprechen sollten.", begann er ernst und sah sie vorsichtig an.

Sie blinzelte und sah aus dem Fenster, anstatt in sein Gesicht.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Eindringling seit ich in Tokyo bin." Sie hörte ihn seufzen.

„Und ich bin bereit mit jeder Entscheidung zu leben, die du oder Mamoru triffst." Er fuhr sich wieder mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare, die sein helles Hemd dunkler färbten.

Er sagte noch etwas, aber seine bedeutungsvollen Worte kreisten wirr in ihrem Kopf und erreichten sie kaum. Minako sah hinunter auf ihre Tasse, die nun leer war.

Dann stellte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch, Porzellan traf auf Glas. Er sah wegen des Geräuschs überrascht auf und seine grauen Augen nahmen sie gefangen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung überbrückte Minako den Abstand zwischen ihr und Kamal innerhalb von zwei Sekunden, die Decke rutschte von ihren Schultern. Sie griff mit der linken Hand den Ansatz seines Hemdskragens und küsste ihn auf den Mund, der vom zuletzt Gesprochenen noch halb geöffnet war.

Als ihre Lippen plötzlich seine berührten, entzündete sich ein Feuerwerk in Kamals Kopf, seinem Herzen. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er zog sie dicht an sich, spürte ihren vom Regen kühlen Körper, sog ihren Duft ein, genoss jede Sekunde. Ihr Kuss erzählte von Neugierde und Wachsamkeit und als er sie in seine Arme schloss, lag Leidenschaft darin und Sehnsucht, unendliche Sehnsucht.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich von seinen und ihr Kopf sank an seine Schulter. Es war, als ob sie nicht wagte, ihn anzusehen. Er hielt sie fest, umfasste ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie war leicht wie eine Feder. Sie lag in seinen Armen und er konnte ihr Herz nah an seinem spüren. Noch immer umfasste sie seinen Kragen mit ihrer linken Hand fest.

„Minako..", flüsterte er, doch sie antwortete nicht. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und er hatte das Gefühl, das war das einzige, das er tun konnte und es machte ihn glücklich.

Viele Minuten saßen sie einfach nur so da, bis sie sich in seinen Armen regte und er ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals spürte. Er spürte ihre Haut an seiner und dann bemerkte er ihre Tränen und er hielt sie noch fester. Kamal strich ihr mit einer Hand über ihre Wange. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn kurz an und sie lächelte aus feuchten Augen.

Sie fühlte sich vertraut an und er hätte sterben können, in diesem Augenblick und wäre glücklich gestorben.

Wie viele Stunden auf diese Weise vergingen, er hätte es nicht sagen können.

Irgendwann fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, friedvoll, erholsam, wohltuend; das erste Mal in fast 72 Stunden.

* * *

6:57 Uhr

Als er erwachte, war sie fort.

Er zupfte ein goldenes Haar von seinem Schoß, das ihm sagte, dass er nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Ein Zettel lag auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, darauf feine Linien in einer sauberen Schreibschrift.

_Kamal,_

Er lächelte beim Anblick seines Namens.

_Hast du gut geschlafen?_

_Komm bald wieder nach Tokyo. Ich beschütze dich vor dem zornigen Donnergrollen Jupiters._

_~ Minako_


End file.
